Hardwork Always Give A Return
by DL-Akevi II
Summary: : "Kerja kerasmu akan mendapatkan balasannya". Kalimat konyol. Orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dunia tidak semudah itu, orang biasa yang bekerja keras hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Hyuga Junpei POV. RnR please..


Yoroshiku Minna-san, ini fiksi Canon pertama saya di fandom KuroBas. Sebenarnya tidak banyak juga yang saya ubah dari cerita aslinya, tapi saya pingin mendalami perasaan Hyuga di sini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca.

**Hardwork always give a return **** Akevi**

**Kuroko No Basuke ****©Fujimaki ****Tadatoshi Sensei**

.

Summary : "Kerja kerasmu akan mendapatkan balasannya". Kalimat konyol. Orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dunia tidak semudah itu, orang biasa yang bekerja keras hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Hyuga Junpei POV. RnR please.. ^_^

.

"Kerja kerasmu akan mendapatkan balasannya".

Kalimat konyol. Orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dunia tidak semudah itu, orang biasa yang bekerja keras hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Itulah yang pernah kukatakan, dan itulah yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku tersenyum sejenak mengingat aku sendirilah yang akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat konyol itu. Ah, kurasa bukan. Orang bodoh itulah yang membuatku mengatakannya. Kiyoshi Teppei.

Si jenius bodoh paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kutemui, bagaimana aku tidak menganggapny a bodoh. Apa yang dia pikirkan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri untuk kemengangan tim? Dia pikir tim ini selemah itu tanpanya, bodoh.

Saat ini kami sedang bertanding melawan SMA Kirisaki Dai-Ichi. Salah satu tim yang mendapatkan anggota dari "Raja tak bertahta" Hanamiya Makoto. Permainan mereka adalah permainan brutal terbaik yang pernah ada. Mereka dapat dengan rapi membuat segala kecurangan dengan sengaja tanpa diketahui wasit, sehingga mereka tak mendapat pelanggaran. Seirin pernah bermain melawan mereka sekali, dan mereka menghancurkan Kiyoshi.

Pertandingan hari ini buruk, mereka bermain lebih kasar ketimbang tahun lalu. Dan si bodoh itu lagi-lagi keras kepala mengorbankan dirinya untuk berada di arena dalam, sendirian dengan alasan melindungi kami semua. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiyoshi!

-Tet-

-Seirin Time-out-

Aku melihatnya sekilas. Lihatlah dirimu, kau menghancurkan dirimu. Aku tidak peduli kau Kiyoshi si jiwa besi atau apapun, yang pasti kau bodoh, sepertinya Riko sependapat denganku.

"Teppei, kau akan kugantikan" kata Riko, dan Kiyoshi menolak seperti biasa.

"Tapi, Riko jika aku keluar, kita bisa-"

"Nggak! Cukup! Aku lebih memilih dibenci olehmu daripada harus melihatmu hancur seperti tahun lalu" kata Riko lagi dan dia menangis. Aku mengerti perasaannya, aku pun tidak ingin si bodoh itu hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Karena, dia sudah kuanggap teman.

"Serahkan sisanya pada kami, Kiyoshi-senpai. Aku senang kau ingin melindungi kami di pertandingan ini, tapi aku ingin kau akan terus bisa jadi pelindung kami di pertandingan selanjutnya" Kuroko menambahi, dan aku masih tak bergeming. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Si bodoh yang keras kepala.

"Hah! Aku muak dengan semua ini Kiyoshi. Apa yang ingin kami katakan adalah, Kau! Diam dan duduk saja! Dan kami akan bawakan tiket menuju Kejuaraan Musim Dingin untukmu, Bodoh! Kau pikir kami selemah itu tanpamu ha?!" aku muak.

"Ehh? Hyuga, bukan begitu, aku-"

Mitobe mengulurkan tangannya, Kiyoshi terdiam sesaat, dan dia meraihnya.

"Berjuanglah dan menang, teman-teman" katanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, Baka"

Lima menit tersisa dan kami tertinggal enam angka dari Kirisaki Dai-Ichi. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Melihat mereka melukai Kiyoshi membuatku marah, dan sial tembakanku meleset berkali-kali. Dihadapanku sekarang ada Hanamiya, akan kubalas perbuatannya. Akan kukalahkan dia.

"Apa yang kau lihat mata-empat, kau ingin membalas kekesalanmu ha? Tidak semudah itu, baa-ka"

Sial, melawan Hanamiya secara one-on-one tidaklah mudah, julukannya sebagai salah satu anggota Raja tak bertahta bukan sekedar main-main, tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin kalah dengannya.

Prit!

-Out of Bounds-

"Tch!"

Aku berdecih pelan, bola menggelinding keluar lapangan dan diambil oleh tangan seseorang, Kiyoshi. Izuki segera datang kemudian mengambil bola. Apa-apaan raut muka yang kau tunjukkan barusan Kiyoshi! Apa kau ingin mengatakan kau percaya padaku? Hm, jangan menganggapku remeh bodoh. Mungkin benar aku orang biasa yang tidak bisa disetarakan dengan jenius sepertimu, tapi dalam pertandingan ini, aku bukan hanya ingin mengalahkan Hanamiya, tapi juga, sama seperti yang kukatakan di atap waktu itu, "aku membencimu, dan aku tak ingin kalah darimu untuk hal yang kucintai" dan juga aku benar-benar serius mengatakan janji itu. Menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, dan aku tidak akan berhenti di sini.

"Woa, three pointer Hyuga masuk!"

Gemuruh suara penonton studion semakin membuaku bersemangat.

"Yosh, ubah strategi dan dapatkan poin!" teriakku lantang kepada rekan tim ku.

Detik-detik terakhir menjadi sangat dramatis dimana akhirnya Hanamiya mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang lain selain menyerang secara kasar dan mencuri umpan, kali ini dia menggunakan teknik layup teardrop yang sangat professional, tapi aku bersyukur tim ini memiliki Kuroko. Nampaknya ia juga sangat marah dengan permainan Hanamiya, dan ia tidak tinggal diam, semua orang tidak tinggal diam, Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki, dan Mitobe semuanya berjuang habis-habisan. Dan peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Kami menang, dan lolos menuju Kejuaraan Musim Dingin.

Ah, rasanya melegakan. Aku melirik Kiyoshi di bangku cadangan. Aku menghampirinya dengan kesal. Apa-apan dengan wajah bodohnya itu. Dia semakin tersenyum. Ah, dasar. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya tapi inilah yang kurasakan sekarang. Senang. Berkat sifat keras kepalanyalah yang membuat tim ini bisa melangkah sejauh ini. Dan membuatku kembali percaya, kerja keras akan mendapatkan balasannya sekalipun kau orang biasa.


End file.
